Camp Mismatch
by Watase Jr
Summary: Stuck in a place they never imagined they would be, the digidestined must learn to adapt as constant problems errupt, friendships begin to break, and old plus new feelings are brought out into the open. CHAPTER 4 FINALLY UP! R
1. Chapter 1: Camp Again

_Disclaimer: what is a disclaimer again… oh yeah Digimon isn't mine_

Watase Jr. - Hi everybody I'm here with fresh ideas in my head, please take some time to read and review my story. I will be truly grateful so I will be commenting and thanking people for their reviews. Now…

Davis – (interrupts) Blah! Blah! Blah! Can we go to the story already before you start talking for an hour about…(continues talking while Watase Jr. quietly sneaks away)

Watase Jr. – (whispers) As I was saying before I was interrupted, now on with the story.

Lights, camera, action… da da da da da da daaaaaaa!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Camp Mismatch **

_By Watase Jr._

Chapter 1: Camp Again

"Hurry up or we'll miss the bus." Hikari screamed back through the apartment. "What is taking him so long, I mean he woke up at 6:30 like we planned."

"6:30? The Taichi actually woke up at 6:30." Sora asked as a look of disbelief covered her face. She was waiting for Taichi and Hikari since 7:15 this morning and they have been waiting for 30 minutes for Taichi's appearance. It was now officially 7:45.

"You better believe it. But trust me it wasn't a pretty sight his hair was all messy and his eyes were barely open as he dragged himself to get ready." After another few minutes of constantly starring at her watch, Hikari finally had enough. She stormed inside Taichi's bedroom which was soon followed by a loud yell. "TAICHI!"

Before Sora took a step to see what had happened Hikari came storming out with a look of pure rage and walked out the door followed closely by Taichi who had one hand on his ear while the other was dragging his stuff. Sora chuckled upon thinking of what had happened as she closed the door to the apartment behind her.

Sora ran to catch up to Hikari who like her was having a hard time carrying her heavy bag and walking fast at the same time. "What happened?" Sora whispered quickly.

The look on Hikari's face turned from pain to anger right away." My brother kept us waiting for a nap!" She sent a glare at Taichi walking behind them who flinched. "A nap!"

Sora looked amused and laughed lightly while Taichi finally had the courage to say "you woke me up at 6:30!"

"You know we need to wake up early or we'll be late." Hikari snapped back which made Taichi touch his ear quickly.

"You didn't have to pull my ear off."

Hikari's face softened as she said "big brother I'm sorry… BUT YOU DESERVERED IT FOR MAKING US WAIT!" her voice had suddenly raised at the last part.

"Hey guys, you're late what kept you?" A voice interrupted Taichi before he could argue back.

Sora looked up and blushed when she saw who it was. "Taichi." she responded trying to hide the red on her cheeks she knew was clearly visible.

Hikari looked up and suddenly smiled forgetting about the fight, "Takeru!" she walked over to where he was standing then finally noticing the older blond she said, "Hi Yamato" before turning to tell Takeru what happened.

The five of them continued walking with Hikari and Takeru in the front chatting happily. Behind them was Taichi in the middle of Yamato and Sora. "What happened to your ear?" Yamato asked when he saw how red Taichi's ear was.

Taichi muttered angrily the whole story to his 2 best friends. Sora listened eagerly to hear the full story and laughed along with Yamato at the end. "Remind me not to get on Hikari's bad side, but man you deserved it. Keru and I were waiting for so long. We were about to leave when we heard a scream." Yamato said while grinning.

"Some best friend you are, why wake me up so early its torture I tell you. Torture!" Taichi raised both hands and yelled this at the sky.

Sora looked at him, "Taichi." But he continued to yell at the sky oblivious to Sora calling his name until, "TAICHI!"

He looked at her quickly; "What?"

"It was your idea, remember?"

Taichi put on a look of shock even though he knew it was true, "That's a strong accusation young lady." Then he put on his most innocent smile and while batting his eyelashes quickly, in his most girly voice he said "Why would I want to disturb my beauty rest." At this all three of them laughed causing Hikari and Takeru to look back in confusion.

"Wha…"

"KARI you're finally here. I saved you a seat" a shrill voice interrupted Hikari's thoughts as she turned around hoping it wasn't who she though it was.

But as she turned around she saw Davis waving frantically to Hikari through a window in the bus they were going to ride in. She stole a glance at Sora and whispered "help".

"Hurry up you guys the bus is going to leave." A head with pink hair had stuck her head out another window.

The five of them quicken their pace and got on the bus luggage still in hand. The bus was almost full but the five of them were able to spot the other digidestined children near the back of the bus. It wasn't hard to see with Davis practically out of his seat waving to Hikari while yelling her name. Takeru's fist seemed to tighten around his bag as they walked to the back.

However just when they were almost there Taichi tripped on a doll laying on the floor which suddenly started to scream "your feet are big that's why you tripped" everybody started laughing at this while Taichi looked flustered before laughing himself.

A girl around Sora's age looked up while saying "sorry". Her bright blue eyes sparkled even more when she saw something behind Taichi. Her next word caused everyone around her to cover their ears, "Yamato!" Every girl near her looked up and shrieked as well.

Yamato winced at the noise and tried to hide behind Sora. "I can't believe it Yamato Ishida of The Teenage Wolves, it's like a dream come true. Oh… my name is Sumi, I'm your number 1 fan."

Sora chuckled when Yamato whispered in her ear, "you and every other girl in my school."

Sumi looked at Sora "are you his girlfriend?" Sora's cheeks instantly turned red at this as Yamato looked at her grinning. A few minutes later Sora managed to shake her head before turning the other way to hide her face. "Then Yamato you can sit with me" she pushed her bag off the seat next to her which shook the ground when it hit the floor.

"No thanks." Grabbing Sora's wrist Yamato continued to walk to the back.

Now closer they could see the seating arrangement. Mimi sat next to Koushiro with their hands intertwined. Behind them Miyako was gesturing to Sora to take the seat beside her. Ken and Cody sat behind them. On the other side of the bus Davis was pointing at his seat while saying Hikari's name. Behind him was an empty seat which Taichi and Yamato both took before Hikari could move. Takeru took a seat next to a girl they haven't seen before which Mimi introduced as her cousin Hitarra who was going to join them. (Jyou was seated at the front of the bus.)

Looking around helplessly she finally surrendered and reluctantly took her seat beside Davis glaring at Taichi with a look that said _its-your-fault-we're-late-and-I-have-to-sit-next-to-Davis_. Taichi chose to give her a look that said _serves-you-right-for-pulling-my-ear_.

The bus started and Mimi asked right away "why were you so late?"

Hikari, Takeru, Sora and Yamato all grinned at each other before saying in unison "Ask Taichi."

Taichi lowered in his seat "what?"

Hikari turned to Mimi "I'm so glad we decided to do this."

_Flashback _

_It was a year since the digidestined had defeated Malomyotismon and they were all meeting on the last day of school as a reunion before they separated for the summer._

"_Hey guys why don't we stay together this summer."_

"_What do you mean Tai?" Sora asked her best friend who had just finished a box of donuts._

"_I mean why don't we go back to camp?"_

"_Big brother that's a great idea, it would make up for last time."_

"_Oh that is a prodigious idea I'll call Mimi tonight." Koushiro exclaimed, he and Mimi had been going out for half a year and was still going with their long distant relationship._

"_Can we come as well?" Miyako asked lifting her head off of her boyfriend Ken Ichijoji's lap._

"_Sure right guys?" Yamato asked the others receiving many nods of the head._

"_Sure, all of us should come." Takeru said._

"_Great, our mom can sign us all up for camp." Tai announced after a few moments of silence._

"_This will be a summer we'll never forget." finished Sora._

_End Flashback_

Suddenly the bus made a huge jump before finally coming to a halt. The driver of the bus spook in a loud voice; "Everybody please remain seated until we get the ok from the consoler." Everybody at once looked out the window. It was like they had expected in a way. However instead of many cabins there was only one cabin in front of the bus. Nearby there was a forest that looked like it could go on for miles.

"Camping this summer… just like old times." Taichi said leaning back in his seat.

"Yeah I can't wait, hiking in the woods, scary campfire stories." Yamato as he also laid back.

"But big brother… something seems different. I don't know what it is but this doesn't seem like the camp we went to 5 years ago" mentioned Takeru, there was a strange feeling in the air it was something different an unusual sensation and as he looked out the window it seemed true.

Taichi, Yamato, Sora, Mimi and Koushrio looked out the window and now noticed that there was something different. Taichi shrugged it off then said, "I'm sure it just changed over the years but this is definitely Camp Everwood." (AN: I just made it up)

The others felt a little better than laid back into their seat as a consoler came on the bus and stood in front of all them. The consoler was someone they've never seen before she was wearing a red T shirt, dark blue skirt and blue sandals. She had light brown shoulder length hair that matched her dark brown eyes. She glanced around the bus before speaking into the microphone the driver gave her. "My name is Meena and I'm one of the consolers here. I see we have more faces than last year. I would like to welcome you all to Camp Sapphire." (AN: where am I coming with these names?)

Sora let out a small gasp at the last few words. She looked around and saw that Taichi, Yamato, Mimi, Koushiro and Takeru were also shocked by the news and staring at Meena.

As everybody got off the bus Sora remembered the words she had said near the end of their meeting where they decided to go to camp.

"_This will be a summer we'll never forget."_

AN: Well how was it? Did you like it? It'll get better as it goes along. I haven't decided on how the couples will turn out because in the end there will be some couples. So help me by sending a review. The more I get the better I can write my story for everyone to enjoy. If you have any questions I will also try to answer them in the next chapter.

Davis- (Davis comes running out followed by Daikari fans) You made it sound like Hikari hates me get her angry mob, My Kari can't go with that T.J. get her!

Watase Jr. – (She runs away but yells back) REVIEW MY STORY! (Daikari fans run after her.)


	2. Chapter 2: Are we at the right camp?

_Disclaimer: Do I have to keep doing this? Oh well Digimon isn't mine._

Watase Jr. – Hiya folks. Nothing new except… maybe another chapter.

Davis- (panting) Daikari fans… charge we must get her, Kari belongs to me.

Miyako- (walks in) Give it up Davis you can't hurt the person that controls your fate in the story.

Watase Jr. – Yeah Davis besides I… (A Daikari fan throws a rock at her while screaming "no more lies", Watase Jr.'s eyes turns into swirls.) Old McDonald had a farm E-I-E-I-O and…

Ken- (interrupts her singing) Since Watase Jr. can't do it I'll thank all our reviewers:

Frodo007: I'm so happy you're my first reviewer, what can I do to make it better than a "pretty good story?

XxbluemoonxX: Hi! That's so nice to hear keep on reading and reviewing and I'll update faster.

JyouraKoumi: Thanks I'm glad you like it. Do you want those couples to stay that way throughout the story?

TUF STUF II-Henrika foreva-II: Ok I'll tell you the couples I have so far though I can't guarantee that it will stay that way. It's a Koumi and Kenyako for sure right now. I was debating over the couples you mentioned and finally decided that it is a Sorato and a Takari. Send me your opinion, couples can change.

Mia Kamiya: Glad you liked it; positive reviews always make me happy.

Digidestined- Thank you for the reviews now enjoy the story you've been waiting for.

_Italics are a person's thoughts_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Camp Mismatch**

_By Watase Jr._

Chapter 2: Are we at the right camp?

"You there stop talking." Miyako quickly faced front again, she had been asking Hikari what was wrong. The first 8 digidestined constantly argued ever since they got off the bus.

"Purple hair and glasses..." said Risuki a counselor that was giving everybody a speech about what to expect at Camp Sapphire.

"…I'll be keeping a special eye on you." interrupted a male counselor named Shoto who winked and smiled at her. Miyako blushed deeply and tried to hide her face.

Ken glared at the Shoto, he squeezed Miyako's hand a little tighter who looked up in surprise. _Ken…_ she had never seen him like this yet it comforted her in a weird sort of way. She rested her head on Ken's shoulder then listened to the rest of Risuki's speech.

Shoto looked at the couple with a huge grin on his face some could consider one word- EVIL.

"Thank you Shoto but you know the rules this year."

"Yes of course," Shoto bows than steps away keeping an eye on Ken and Miyako.

"…This year there will be some changes in our activities. Some of them are that everybody must participate unless there is a legitimate reason why not. Last year there were too many people pretending to be sick and hurt. Counselors are here to help and no one is allowed to flirt with them. I mean no one Shoto. Teams will consist of at least 1 boy and 1 girl…"

Almost all the girls sitting there turned their heads toward Yamato giving him their best smiles. Yamato slid down in his chair hiding behind Takeru as best as he could. "Another girl attacking summer." He mumbled and Takeru patted his back sympathetically. Sora was resisting the urge to give each girl a death glare that would kill them on the spot.

Takeru looked around and saw Hitarra who waved at him. However unknown to Takeru, Hikari saw the whole thing. So when she knew Takeru was looking at her she leaned on Davis hoping that Takeru would be jealous.

".. listen carefully to your cabin number:

Girls Cabin 1- Head Counselor: Meena

Kakiko, Sora, Mimi, Izumi

Cabin 2- Head Counselor: Alda

Miyako, Sumi, Hikari, Hitarra

(AN: There's more but I don't want to bore you)

Boys Cabin 1- Head Counselor: Shoto

Taichi, Takuya, Satsuko, Koushiro

Cabin 2: Head Counselor: Chris

Ken ,Takeru, Davis, Kato

Cabin 3: Head Counselor: Shinnto

Yamato, Kouji, Jyou, Cody

(AN: and so on and so on I put in other digidestined as well…like?)

Hikari pulled Taichi aside after Risuki finished, "Big brother, what are we going to do we're in the wrong ca…?"

"Is there a problem?" Risuki came from out of nowhere.

"Well yes… you see we are at the wrong camp and…" Hikari started nervously.

"I see, well is your name on the list I read?"

"Yes, but…"

"Then there are no problems now get to your cabins, lunch will be served soon."

"But…"

"Hikari you heard her lunch let's go" Taichi pulling Hikari ran at the speed of light.

"Big brother" Hikari pulled her hand away when Risuki disappeared from view, "is there anything you can think about besides your stomach?"

"Well there's… umm wait no but … ok no." Taichi finally said after minutes of his senseless babbling.

Hikari sighed "Fine…" Then she walked on to her cabin without saying bye.

CABIN 1

Sora and Mimi both walked inside their cabin talking about what the activities would be. There were already 2 girls inside. One of them had elbow length straight blond hair was wearing purple shorts and a blue shirt. While the other girl had shoulder length straight brown hair was wearing a sapphire jogging suit came and greeted them both.

"Hi my name is Kakiko and she's Izumi." She pointed to the girl with blond hair.

"Hi my name is Sora and that's Mimi it's nice to meet you is this your first year."

"No but you guys are lucky." Sora looked at Kakiko with a confused expression, Kakiko laughed, "Isn't it obvious? There are a lot more cute guys this year then last year. You can drop off your stuff and we can go eat lunch."

"Sounds great but not before I do all my necessary make up checks" (AN: Guess who)

30 minutes later the four girls entered the cafeteria. Sora felt instant relief at the coolness of the room. "Guess who?" A pair of cold hands covered her eyes.

Hmm let's see it's not the boogie man… could it be the cookie monster named Taichi." Sora turned around so quickly to see Taichi's face that she lost her balance. She was expecting a crash with the cold hard floor but a pair of familiar warm gentle hands caught her around the waist.

A voice that made Sora want to melt each time she heard it spoke right next to her ear her face immediately turned pink, "You might want to be a bit more careful wouldn't want you to get injured do we princess Sora."

Upon hearing this Sora's face turned red and the color only deepen when Sora looked into his cerulean eyes. She seemed to fall into his heavenly gaze never wanting to look at anything else. Finally Sora removed her gaze from his eyes. Finding her voice she said hoarsely barely louder than a whisper, "Yamato…" She covered her mouth at the sound of her voice. (AN: How red can someone's face go because I don't think Sora can blush any deeper.)

Yamato chuckled before gently putting her back on her feet and letting go of her waist. "Come on Tai, seems like the red headed princess has company." Yamato gave a malevolent grin.

Taichi responded with one of his own grins that was more silly than mischievous "Of course but first my princess is there anything I can do for you before I leave?" He gave a slight bow; Sora wanted to kick him. But Taichi unaware had turned around and said "Excuse me my princess but Risuki has bought out Lady Cherry Pie and I must go welcome her." Then he ran off while Yamato walked away laughing.

Sora, Mimi, Kakiko, and Izumi got their lunches and sat at a table the farthest away from the door and were well hidden in the corner. "Boys when will they ever grow up?" Sora grumbled.

"Hey I resent that remark for your information Koushiro is nothing like that."

"Well Mimi what about the time he spent the whole day on his computer researching about penguins and forgot to pick you up for your date. Penguins I mean come on." Sora countered.

Mimi remained silent, "Sora what was that princess thing about?" Izumi asked after no one else seemed to talk.

Sora suddenly lowered her head embarrassed about the subject. "When we were young we were in a play where I acted as a princess. I had always been sort of a tomboy so when Tai and Yama saw me in a dress they thought it was the funniest thing in the world. They have never let me forget it."

"Um….Sora is Yamato your… b…boyfriend?" Sora starred at Kakiko trying to hide the blush that was quickly creeping on her cheeks.

"N...N…No. Why does everyone ask that?" Sora quickly shifted her eyes to her fumbling hands.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you but you guys are so close I mean you call him Yama" Kakiko quickly said as if saying this offense would have her head cut off.

"No its ok I understand. But we are just best friends, nothing more." _How I wish we were something more than friends though._

"They're one of the closest best friends I have ever seen one time- ow," Sora had kicked Mimi under the table to tell her to stop talking.

Kakiko oblivious to what Mimi said continued, "Um Sora do you… I mean… do you t…think Yamato would ever like me? He is really cute but all the girls are after him and…"

"Kakiko" Sora interrupted her friend. "If you don't try you'll never find out." Sora saw Kakiko's unconvinced and scared face, "Don't worry I'll help you being his best friend I could give you a few good pointers." Kakiko tried to smile but couldn't.

"Kakiko we'll all help you." Izumi said at once.

"Yeah let's make a pack that the four of us are best friends till the end and will support each other all the way." Mimi added then put her hand in the middle. "Do we have a deal?" the other three girls looked at each other then smiled.

All four girls put their hands in the middle "Agreed."

Meanwhile at another table…

"Stop fidgeting you like him and I'm sure he likes you so ask him."

"Oh… I don't know he might like someone else like Hitarra."

"Hikari Yagami, I would get lost in the forest and eat a bucket of flies" winces at this disgusting idea "if I was wrong about him."

"About who?"

"Ken!" Miyako blushes as her boyfriend takes the seat next to her.

"Takeru told me to tell you Hikari that he's coming in just a sec, so who were you talking about?" Ken begins eating his food.

"Davis…" Hikari whispers hoping no one heard, that was the first name she could think of and she didn't want anyone to find out… her secret yet.

"Davis! What about him? Kari I thought we were talking about…" But Miyako stopped talking when she saw the glare Hikari gave her and understood right away. Behind Hikari's glare she could see fear the fear of rejection, the fear of losing someone so precious to her, the fear of letting someone know.

"What about Davis?"

Hikari looked back at Ken before focusing on her feet, _oh great what do I say now? Maybe I shouldn't have lied maybe…_ "I think I might like him" Hikari said the words without even thinking, it was a few minutes before she realized what she had done.

Ken started choking on his food. "Ken, are you all right?" Miyako asks as she pats him on the back then she gave Hikari a questioning glance who responded with a simple _I know _look.

After a few minutes Ken stuttered "You like D…Da…Davis?"

"Who likes Davis?" a voice came from behind Hikari. Even as Hikari turned around she hoped against all odds that it wasn't who she knew it was. _No please don't let it be him._

But luck was not on her side. Her amber eyes met beautiful sky blue and she almost fainted right there on the spot just wanting him to catch her. But Hikari came back to reality when she saw someone arms clutched around his arms and turned to glare at the enemy.

"Hi TK. Hi Hitarra." Miyako greeted them and Takeru took the empty seat next to Hikari while Hitarra sat down next to him.

"So, Ken what were you guys talking about? Who likes Davis?" Takeru asked.

Hikari quickly looked at Ken breaking the anger she had gathered toward Hitarra. "TK, you would never believe this but…" however Ken never got to finish his sentence as Hikari on instinct kicked him below the table. At the same moment Miyako put her hand on Ken's mouth which muffled the yell Ken was making from Hikari's kick. Miyako chuckled lightly and Hikari asked Takeru a question to divert his attention.

"TK what took you so long Ken said you would come in a sec?"

"Kari I'm sorry I'm late, I saw Hitarra on the way here so I invited her to eat lunch with us."

"Kari I hope you don't mind but I was all alone in .the cafeteria. I couldn't find Mimi and that's when TK asked if I wanted to join him for lunch. If you don't want me to be here I can leave" Hitarra said putting on this innocent yet sad look on her face.

"I don't mind" she struggled to say and tried to smile. "Why were you linking arms?"

"That was a total accident. I hurt my leg a bit while we were walking and TK offered to help me." Hikari softened her gaze at this she hadn't noticed that Hitarra was slightly limping, all she had been focused on was Takeru, and she blushed at the thought.

"I'm sorry."

While the three were distracted she whispered to Ken who was gasping for air, "I'm sorry but don't tell anyone about the Davis thing, please Ken." Ken couldn't find his voice but he managed to nod which caused Miyako to hug Ken and have him grasping for air once again. "Oh Ken you're the best."

Miyako and Ken both looked up in time to hear Hitarra ask Hikari the question Miyako knew they would dread. "Kari, are you guys a couple?"

Hikari blushes madly while Takeru coughs and answers the question, "What would make you say that? We're just best friends nothing more."

Takeru looked at Hikari for support but she had just frozen. Her eyes lost that light they always held and she looked straight ahead with one thought; _he only thinks of us as best friends that's it nothing more. How stupid was I thinking we could be… we could be…_

"Kari what's wrong?"

But Hikari never answered Takeru's question she didn't even hear it. She was too busy trying to hold back the tears that quickly filled her eyes. She stood up suddenly almost knocking Takeru over. "I better go I don't want to be late for the afternoon activity." (Risuki had announced in the cafeteria.) "See you later."

Hikari walked quickly out of the cafeteria but with each step she took Takeru's words were replaying over and over again in her mind; _we're just best friends nothing more._

_Hika what's wrong? You seem distracted._ Takeru thought as he watched Hikari's retreating back. He turned around and saw Miyako stand up.

Miyako gave Takeru a look of deep loathing then said "Ken, let's go" and followed Hikari out the door. Ken stood up with an exhausted yet confused look and shrugged at Takeru who seemed to be asking telepathically "What's wrong with them?" which he answered with his shrug "I have no idea." Then Ken ran to catch up with his girlfriend.

Hitarra stared at Hikari then turned back to look at Takeru who was looking glumly at his feet. _Cousin Mimi was right they are meant for each other and they just don't know it. Maybe I can help…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikari- I like Davis? TK only thinks of us as friends why me? Why me?

Davis- Yay! Kari likes me.

Hikari- What will happen to Sora's relationship with Matt? She's willing to give away her heart's desire to help a friend, will any good come out of this? And what about my relationship? Oh please Watase Jr. let Sora be alright, let me be alright. I can't like Davis.

Davis Hey! I resent that remark.

Watase Jr. - (starts to wake up) What happened? Is it time to… (Someone sneaks up on her and ties her up tightly, takes her away leaving behind a note.)

Jyou- Where is Watase Jr.? What is this… oh no a ransom note.

Cody- Please help us save Watase Jr. by sending in a review. The note says that once we get at least ten reviews they will free her so she can send in the next chapter.

Takeru- Tell other people to read this story and write a review after they're done.

Ken- Watase Jr. did tell me the next chapter is where all the activities and fun begins so please review to help us. Any comments are appreciated but don't be too harsh on her send encouragement as well.

WE NEED YOUR HELP SO SEND IN YOUR REVIEW TODAY!


	3. Chapter 3: Let the activity begin!

_Disclaimer: (Watase Jr. holds up a hypnotic screen) You want me to own Digimon BWAHAHA (someone snaps their fingers) where am I? Oh yeah I don't own Digimon._

Kidnapper: (wearing a black mask) You win this round but I'll be back and you won't be able to save Watase Jr. next time. (Throws Watase Jr. to the floor)

Taichi: Like we'll let you try again (sticks tongue out at the kidnapper) Get him! (All digidestined run after kidnapper and out of sight)

Susie: Wait for me I have little legs.

Cute baby digimon- (they come out) Thank you for saving Watase Jr. your review helped pay the ransom. Special thanks to all these reviewers (to be fair I put the my thanks to the reviewers in the order I got their review):

**XxbluemoonxX** Well I don't know it might spoil the ending… but since you asked so nicely I'll give you a hint of one of the most likely couple- his name starts with a Y and ends with an O, her name starts with a S and ends with a O. Can you figure it out? I'm sure you can. I'll give you a new clue each time you review my chapter about the most likely couples.

**Eiliriel** Watase Jr. jumps up and down with joy A new reviewer YAY! My heart screams with joy at the sight of new and old reviewers coming to read. Glad you like it. Even the few simplest words are appreciated. Keep on reading and reviewing can't wait to see what else you think about my story.

**Anonymous:** Ah yes couple complications always add some tension and suspense to our lives.

**TUF STUF II-Henrika foreva-II** Your welcome it's the least I can do to thank you for reviewing my story on both chapters keep it up the reviews are what motivate me to keep on going, woo I need to take a drink Drinks a glass of water I hope so too guess we'll have to keep on reading. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**JyouraKoumi:** I'm also a Sorato and Koumi fan. Glad you agree with the story, your review really brightened up my day that I choose your favorite couples, give me your opinion on the other characters from the other seasons… wait (she stops talking and her eyes go blank) I'm getting a vision a vision that we'll like the same couples.

**theladyknight:** You're reading my story? Someone pinch me quick. OUCH! So I'm not dreaming, YAY! Now let me answer your questions the new digidestined are going as well because the old digidestined want to make it a summer where all of them are there so that means the new ones as well. I mean it won't be fun if all your friends aren't there. I can see Davis jumping up and down at the thought of Hikari going. I wanted Sora to be able to talk to the girls easier so she didn't sit with him and they were going to talk about Sora's relationship which I'm including later. Can't have Yama hear it now can we? Glad you like the plot I put in; if they didn't deny the inevitable we wouldn't have the pleasure of writing ways to get them together and we can't spoil or own fun. The pact just makes it more fun to write and includes some interesting complications. Thanks for the reviews.

**Koji-4ever:** I'm happy you think this story's at least somewhat funny no good story can be without a little humor at least everyone likes to laugh. Poor Ken being choked by Miyako a bit, if you thought that was bad wait till you see what happens to him here. It was painful writing it but something good will happen to them sooner or later. Yep your review like everyone else's helped me get free again and here is the reward after a long wait the 3rd chapter.

**Animecjx:** glad you liked my story I try really hard each time to make it as enjoyable for the readers as possible so I'm overjoyed when someone says they like it, makes me happy to know that people enjoy the work I do especially when I put a lot of effort into it. it's ok if you forget the names once in a while as long as you have a pretty good idea of what's happening.

**Broken Starlight:** This story isn't a Daikari, that's what I know right now. Its ok you don't have any ideas to help me I'm just glad you were able to read and review my story. But if you ever do get an idea just send it in a review and I'll gladly consider it.

**Frodo007:** Yeah, you're back I thought I lost a reviewer. I'm very grateful to you for 2 things. One, you were my first reviewer and two you were also the tenth reviewer for the 2nd chapter meaning you were the last reviewer I needed before I could be rescued from my kidnappers thank you so much. I was beginning to think I was never going to be free. I have a question what does Kudos mean? I'll take a look at your story, just promise you'll keep on supporting this story by R&R. I'm also glad you think my story's getting better I hope I can make it even better.

**Sorato4ever:** Thanks for the ideas I'll consider them and how they can help my story. I hope everything works out fine for them too and I'm the writer. I usually write to how I think the flow of the story is headed and that might not be happy for them but of course I can always try to make changes to change the flow in a better direction but the only way I can do that is if I get some suggestions or at least encouragement.

**AN**: To all my **reviewers** out there if you review every chapter your name will always appear on my list of thanks so THANKS! THANKS! THANKS! And did I forget to mention THANKS!

ATTENTION ALL REVIEWERS: please review with me to the end, thanks; how many times have I said that. Thank you all for reviewing (I promise this is the last time) and help pay for my ransom note it's been a joy knowing you care (sobs) but enough with the sorrow on with the next chapter and today's activities.

First as a gift to theladyknight since you asked so nicely:

Ages: Jyou- 17

Taichi, Yamato, Sora, Kakiko, Junpei- 16

Koushiro, Mimi, Kouji, Takuya, Kouichi, Izumi- 15

Ken, Miyako- 14

Takeru, Hikari, Davis- 13

Tomoki, Cody, Hitarra- 11

(There are other digidestined but they come in later so I'll give the ages then.)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Camp Mismatch**

_By Watase Jr._

Chapter 3: Let the activity begin!

"Kari, wait up! Ken, come on." Miyako was desperately trying to catch up with Hikari yet wait for her boyfriend at the same time.

However Hikari didn't stop in fact she didn't even hear Miyako calling her. She was too busy replaying the scene that broke her heart over and over again in her mind. "Kari, are you okay?" Miyako had finally caught up with her and Ken was panting besides them.

Hikari's lips moved but no words left her mouth. Then Miyako heard a faint sound coming from Hikari, she leaned in closer just in time to hear Hikari say, "… we're just friends, nothing else."

Miyako lifted her head in anger and screamed "Oh I'm getting sick of this, no matter how many times I say it, you won't believe me. He loves you but he won't admit it. And don't try to say 'but what about what he said in the cafeteria'" Miyako says quickly seeing Hikari open her mouth to protest. "That was all nonsense. He just didn't want to admit it in front of all of us." Miyako lowers her voice, "Besides it's you guys fault for not admitting your feelings so when he said you were just friends it was true."

Ken looked at both girls confused wondering what they were talking about and then the answer dawned on him; Hikari wasn't in love with Davis she was in love with Takeru and both were too scared to admit it. "Hikari, I'm sure he loves you, my girlfriend might be a bit _crazy_ at times but she knows love." He took and squeezed Miyako's hand.

Hikari turned to face Ken with raised eyebrows, "how do you… "

"…know that you love _Takeru_?" He emphasizes on Takeru and laughs when Hikari blushes. "It's kind of obvious isn't it? I mean when you told me you might like Davis I couldn't believe it I would have bet everything that you didn't." Hikari blushes some more at this comment. "I thought something was definitely wrong."

"I'm sorry Ken but I'm too scared to tell anyone, even Miyako. She was the one who asked me to tell her if it was true." She looks at Miyako who was whistling and staring at the sky trying hard not to look at Hikari pretending not to hear anything although she heard every single word.

Ken chuckles, "Of course you didn't want to tell anyone. I can see my girlfriend doing it now pulling you aside and asking you the question straight out once she knew no one was listening. Cornering you until you told her the truth."

Hikari looked at Ken in disbelief, her mouth slightly opened, Ken had described the moment perfectly "How did you…" but she never finished because Ken laughed at that moment.

Ken pulls Miyako closer to him and wraps his arm around her, "You don't think I wouldn't know my own girlfriend do you? Besides that's what I love about her. She's crazier than the average girl." Then he kisses her cheek.

Miyako is red from embarrassment but manages to playfully push Ken away with her elbow, she raises one eyebrow and says in a voice with mocking anger "I'm crazy am I? Well I'll like to see you get a new girlfriend then." Miyako begins to walk a little faster leaving Hikari and Ken behind. They both laugh as Miyako speeds up to talk to a cute brown haired boy ahead of them.

"Hahaha. You better go catch her before she asks that boy out." Hikari tells Ken half laughing.

"You're right." He stops laughing and runs toward Miyako who was already talking to the boy.

"Hey Kari!"

"Hey Sora!"

Sora walked up besides Hikari and immediately noticed her red eyes, "What's wrong?"

Hikari looked at Sora wondering if she should tell her, Sora was like her older sister and they told each other practically everything. She finally whispered "I'll tell you later." They slowly walked by an annoyed Ken, an angry Miyako and a cute yet scared boy. Sora and Hikari listened to the conversation.

Ken stood in front of Miyako and was talking to the boy seriously "I'm sorry but my girlfriend isn't acting like herself right now, could you us for a moment."

"No stay right there. Ken you're not my boyfriend and you can't decide who I'm dating so leave him alone." Miyako yelled at Ken and managed to push him gently to the side.

"What are you talking about? Last time I checked we were still a couple." Ken's crossed his hands becoming more angry and annoyed at the situation with each passing second.

"Well not anymore I want to be with someone that doesn't find me crazy." Miyako turned on her side so she wasn't facing Ken anymore. Fake anger had turned to real rage.

"I'll just be on my way while you two figure it out. Bye." The boy quickly said and pointed in the direction to the field, trying to walk away from the couple. He wanted to leave as soon as possible.

"Tahiro you stay right there, once I'm done talking to _him_, you can walk me to the field" Miyako held on to Tahiro's hand and pulled him closer.

Ken stared at their position, his eyes narrowed he was really annoyed now "Miyako, come on be reasonable."

"No."

"Help." Tahiro whispered to Sora as they passed by. Sora and Hikari giggled at the sight.

"Do I want to know what that was all about?" Sora asked Hikari.

Hikari playfully put her finger on her chin pretending to think, "Ummm... I don't think so."

Sora's point of view

15 minutes later At the field (there was grass everywhere and a hill to the side.)

"Is everyone here?" Risuki asks looking around at everyone with a hunger in her eyes, a strong thirst to catch someone goofing around, to get someone in trouble, to punish, to give a good scare down everyone's spine. "Good, then please listen to Wally the instructor for this activity."

Wally clears his throat and in a southern accent, "Ok all you dudes and dudettes we've wasted enough of our time. Get up off your butts and get into a dudes and a dudetttes line on the double. "

Every person there immediately stood up to form two lines. BWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTT

All hands went to their ears, "No talking!" Risuki screamed putting down her whistle.

"Ok, listen up you dudes the game we're playing is called vacuum ping pong. The rules are simple one dude and one dudette will come up to the vacuum table when it's their turn in line about over… there." Wally pointed to an empty spot further back, everyone looked but nothing was there. "The equipment will come once the game starts. Ok on the count of three the counselor will release the ping pong so it floats on top of the vacuum table. Then both players will try to get the ball first."

"Seems easy enough" Mimi whispered to me.

"A little too easy."

"There is a catch man!" Wally said loudly. Instantly everything went silent. Wally gives a silly mischievous grin, "You must catch the ping pong with your mouth." I noticed several faces went blank, Mimi who was standing in front of me looked like she wanted to faint.

"With our m… m… mouth?" Someone from the girls' line exclaimed.

"You heard me don't worry about that clean stuff each time we change the ball." Shoto comes out with a cart full of ping pong balls as if they rehearsed it. "Before I forget when you win your round go to the back of the line, lose go to the cabin or watch. Alright dudes are you ready."

"Another thing" Risuki said as we all started to face the front of the line. "Winner gets points added to their spurot box. At the end of camp the person with the most points gets a prize."

A prize, I had to win. I looked up and noticed that Mimi, Miyako, Hikari, Kakiko, and Izumi were next to me. Then I lifted my head to look at the boys line to see who my opponent would be, "Whoa girls." I quickly turned to see who said it. Shoto had come forward to talk to some girls who were fighting for a spot. No fighting over who you're paired with."

"Seriously dudettes you don't want to crash and burn before you get on the board."

"What is that suppose to mean? All we want is to be paired with the cutest guy we're not fighting for a lecture." One of the girls said.

"Listen to Wally girls you fight or cheat you're out."

Shoto and Wally left the girls started to talk about them right away, I looked at the boys' line once again. But this time my eyes met red cloth with the words NO PEEKING all over it. Sneaky, very sneaky. Our opponent was going to be a surprise.

I looked ahead and saw a table with a rectangular box on top. 3, 2, 1 the counselor put the ping pong on top of the rectangle and it started to float. The girl and the boy competing opened their mouths wide to grab the ball, but with no success. Maybe this was harder than it looked.

Slowly the line moved and I let out a breath of relief when I noticed that none of the girls so far was paired up with Yamato. Maybe I would… what am I thinking? I don't want to be paired up with him, I want to win and that won't happen if I'm lost in Yamato's cerulean eyes.

Suddenly I felt my elbow shake I grabbed it, it stopped. Something must be wrong with me? Behind me I heard a murmur; I turned around and saw Kakiko talking to herself.

"Kakiko what's wrong?" I asked her with a hunch of what her problem was. Before she even said I repeated my guess over and over again in my head- _Yamato_. The source of all my problems.

"Yamato, I mean what if I'm paired with him should I let him win?"

"Definitely not Yama likes a good challenge. He won't like you more if you let him win."

"I don't know I mean…"

"Sora's right." I could hear Mimi's cherry voice in back of me or in front of me on the line.

"But…"

"No buts and no giving up you're going to win Yamato's heart."

"Who is? Yamato's heart? What are you talking about?" Hikari stuck her head from behind Kakiko who turned around. "Kakiko is that really you?"

"Do I know…" Kakiko's eyes widened as she stared at Hikari. "Hikari? Hikari Yagami? It's been so long" both laugh as they rapidly talk.

Mimi and I looked at them in shock and I soon saw Miyako behind Hikari starring at them as well. Finally Miyako spoke up interrupting their conversation, "Excuse me but my name is Miyako."

Kakiko looked up at her, "purple hair and glasses," she giggled lightly "you're the one Counselor Shoto likes, you're lucky Shoto usually doesn't like someone and he's the cutest counselor so all the girls chase him, this summer is sure going to be interesting." Miyako blushed.

"Oh Miyako can't flirt with any counselor she already has a boyfriend and he's a boy genius." Mimi cheerfully said then turned to look at Shoto.

"Mimi what's wrong isn't poor Koushiro enough? Or did you have enough and want the counselor?" Sora said as she laughed at Mimi with a dazed look on her face.

"Hmm that gives me an idea…" But Mimi was interrupted by counselor with blond hair tied in a bun who suddenly tapped her shoulder.

"Ms. Tachikawa your turn, we don't have all day you know" said an annoyed Risuki as she tapped her clipboard with her pen loudly.

Mimi stepped forward onto one side of the vacuum table. On the other side was a boy with short red hair I leaned a bit closer being careful not to cross the line they set up so we couldn't see our opponent. I looked a bit closer but seeing Mimi's cheerful face; her smile covering her whole face, I knew it could only be one person. He was the only one that could make her that happy with a single glance. Our own boy genius; Koushiro. Guess it's boyfriend against girlfriend the counselors sure picked a weird game.

Who would have guessed that out of all the pairings they would conveniently be matched up? But I guess that's the roll of dice never know what to expect. Does that mean I might end up with Yamato, would that mean fate meant for us to be together in the future? Is it our destiny? No I have to get over him, think of Kakiko, think of the pact, think of… his beautiful cerulean eyes… no… his soft hair… how I want to touch it…

"Sora? Sora?" a voice woke me out of my daze. I looked in front of me my hand had stretched out just thinking about touching Yama's hair, I pulled it back in as if in a trance and stared at it. Had my hand moved on its own or… "Sora!" I turned around to see Kakiko had called my name. "It's your turn."

I nodded and slowly my feet stepped forward to greet my opponent, my throat was stuck, what if I ended with Yamato, would I run or play. Then I noticed that I was still not at the table. It was only a few feet from where I had stood to the table yet it felt like miles just thinking about a person. I looked at my opponent and was instantly greeted with a large mass of bushy brown hair. I laughed only as I finally found Taichi's amused face looking at me.

"Well look's like I've been given a second chance to beat you Takenouchi." He joked which made me smile.

"I beat you in soccer and I'll do it here Yagami." I responded in the same joking tone.

"Yo enough talk time to start the competition. 3, 2, 1." Wally dropped the ball and it began floating in the air. Me and Taichi both put our heads forward at the same time.

"Ouch." We both screamed as our heads collided, there were several snickers in the background but I didn't care I reached my head in once again and opened my mouth wide. Something hit my eye that made me lose all concentration. I looked up and saw Taichi was trying to use his hair to poke me. His hair was pretty big. I ignored it and tried again only to get more hair in my face. I looked up to see Taichi grinning at me before he opened his mouth wide. His mouth stretched across his mouth leaving me in shock, as he reached for the ball.

As I recovered I looked to see Taichi almost reaching the ball. Suddenly a gust of wind blew the ball centimeters from Taichi's mouth. My eyes narrowed like the radar of a missile as I quickly scooped the ping pong ball in my mouth. It threatened to fall out since it was too big but that only made me want to try to widen my mouth a bit. Soon I heard a cheer from the girls' side as I spit the ball out into a garbage bag, I had won.

I smiled and looked at Taichi who under all that hair smiled back "Guess you didn't know my fabulous hair could be so talented."

I laughed amused at his obsession over his hair, "You're right it almost poked my eye out." Then we split up to let the next pair go up as I headed to the back of the line once again while Taichi went to sit by the side to watch the rest of the activity.

BUMP! Ouch! I rubbed my head vigorously and through squinted eyes looked at the person in front of me. Oh just great if it wasn't Yamato's "number one fan". How I wanted to strangle her right where she was standing.

"You know I… hey what's the big idea?" Sumi sternly said, "oh it's you again." Sumi looked at Sora as if she was something revolting. "What happened Yama-kun doesn't like you and you start stumbling on your two left feet, pathetic." Sumi immediately turned around to talk to her friend again. I was resisting the urge to slap her silly, I wanted to destroy her, I wanted to say so many things that her hair would stand on end. But my darn common sense kept me rooted to my spot not doing anything. I just stared at the ground never looking at the face I so despised. (AN: Let me at her, let me at her!)

"Ha look at the little red head she's ashamed at the truth, my Yama-kun would never go out with the likes of her. She thinks that just because Yama-kun held her hand that it means something special but…" Sumi continued to say to her friends knowing full well that I could hear ever word she said. But the words reached my ears yet I never reacted.

A familiar confident voice spoke "You know that jealously isn't very pretty and it certainty won't get Yamato to notice you at all. It's a terrible trait to possess it makes you much uglier than normal." I looked up to see Hikari and Miyako standing behind me. Sumi looked shocked at Hikari no one has ever dared say such a thing to her.

"Oh don't look so shocked it's not our fault we can see the ugly beast inside you that you're trying so hard to hide." Miyako crossed her arms and looked at Sumi smugly. Sumi ignored her and turned around so quickly that her hair was like a whip. It hit her friend in the eye who glared at us.

"We didn't do anything. It's her who has hair like a wire." I innocently reply as I smirk.

Sumi put a hand over her friends mouth, "Well we'll just see who will be laughing when I get paired up with Yamato in the next round."

I immediately looked at her in the eye never lifting my gaze, "Why such a sour look its not like you're his boyfriend remember?" I blushed at the comment and turned to face Hikari and Miyako. That's when I realized someone was missing.

"Kari, Miyako where's Mimi?" but then I saw her sitting by the sidelines. She caught my eyes and mouthed the words talk to you later. I mouthed back ok.

Then the lines started moving again and soon it was Sumi's turn. Who was she going to get? Was it going to be Yamato? Why do I care so much anyway its not my problem we're just friends. He can go out with anyone he likes I don't care.

Do I?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Wow this was a long chapter. Well I had to split it up into parts so don't worry the activity isn't over yet. I'll send in the next chapter depending on how many reviews I'll get for this one. Send in suggestions please.

5 reviews- see the next chapter in a month or more

10 reviews- less than 3 weeks

15 or more reviews- 16 days or less

Ken: remember to tell others about this story

All of the digidestined: So long for now. And…(speaking but no words come out of their mouth.)

Hitarra: What's wrong with them? They can't speak!

Watase Jr.: ok whoever did it better show yourself. (no one hears the small chuckle from a figure covered in shadows)

Announcer: Find out what happens on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters


	4. Chapter 4: The Second Round Begins

_Disclaimer: I own Digimon, I own Digimon yeah! someone snaps their fingers oh man it was only a dream I don't own Digimon or the activity idea but I do own this story._

Watase Jr.- I decided to switch review comments to the bottom so people can read the story right away.

Digidestined- (Moving their mouths but no sound comes out)

Watase Jr.- What's wrong you guys? Say something… (says through gritted teeth) Guys? (Turns around to see the digidestined pointing to their mouths) Ok…while you guys read the story I'll try to fix this.

Digidestined: Please (mute) story (mute)

Watase Jr.- (Pulls at hair, silent figure chuckles behind them)

For spottedear94- name translation:

Taichi- Tai

Yamato- Matt

Jyou- Joe

Koushiro- Izzy

Takeru- TK

Hikari- Kari

Daisuke- Davis

Miyako- Yolei

Iori- Cody

(Sora, Mimi and Ken have the same name in Japanese and English) Names can be confusing so I hope this helps anyone that got confused.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Camp Mismatch**

_By Watase Jr._

Chapter 4: The Second Round Begins

Last chapter: (Sora, Hikari, Miyako, Sumi won. Tai, Kakiko and Mimi lost)

Then the lines started moving again and soon it was Sumi's turn. Who was she going to get? Was it going to be Yamato? Why do I care so much anyway it's not my problem we're just friends. He can go out with anyone he likes I don't care.

Do I?

Sora's point of view:

My mind was swarmed with questions and confusion but I tried my best to push it out of my mind. I wasn't going to let Sumi play mind games with my head, I had to stay focus. But this confusion about my feelings toward Yamato was too big to ignore. He had always been one of my best friends but I never considered him something more.

I looked up to watch who Sumi would end up with I was hoping it would be someone terrible but in the bottom of my mind a little voice whispered _as long as its not Yamato I don't care who she gets._

My mind became frantic and my hands had unconsciously begun to fidget. My heart raced a bit at the thought of Sumi being paired up with Yamato. I didn't know why I was reacting this way.

Then I saw it a little boy with neat short brown hair wearing an embarrassed look on his face stood in front of the rectangular box. I closed and rubbed my eyes to make sure I was looking correctly. _It couldn't be he's so young… _For a minute I had forgotten that all of the digidestined had joined us included the younger digidestined, and then I remember something else that I forgot after the shock of seeing his face. _He's up against Sumi! _

Standing opposite Sumi was Iori the youngest member of the digidestined group_. He didn't deserve such a fate the poor guy… well at least she's not paired up with Yamato. _My heart skipped several beats just thinking about it and my face turned red at the thought that just crossed my mind.

"This is going to be an interesting match." I turned to see Hikari talking to me, she raised an eyebrow and I smiled back nervously. I replied, "Yeah I wonder who will win."

We both turned back to watch Iori match off against Sumi, I knew that Iori could beat Sumi with his knowledge any day, however this wasn't a test of how smart you are. I began to get nervous because when it came to physical activities Iori was good but his height would give him a great disadvantage. What if Sumi actually won, then she could still be paired with Yamato for the final round and I couldn't even begin to think of the ways Sumi would try and win Yamato's heart. That seductive witch, if she lays one hand on Yamato I'll… my hands began to clench up tightly.

"Go Iori!"

Hikari and Miyako starred at me before joining in on the chat, "Go Iori!"

My heart began to beat faster when I heard a voice I'd recognize anywhere cheering along with us from the boys' line. Then I heard the screechy singing of my bushy haired friend. I began to laugh and calm down upon hearing Taichi sing. "He may be short, he may be smart, he may eat eggs with rice, Go Iori, he may not be as handsome as me but hey Go Iori." Where did Taichi come up with these lyrics, I saw Hikari throw a stone at Taichi.

"Looks like you have your own little fan club shorty." Iori ignored Sumi's comment and concentrated on the game. With all his friends behind him cheering him on and a little motivation for a certain someone, Iori was sure he could win. _I have to win, just stay focus, remember who you're doing it for. _

"Ok on your mark get set go" the counselor had to scream to be heard over the cheering.

But the round was over seconds it had begun. Iori may be small but he was quick and that was the advantage he had over Sumi. He had caught the ball in his mouth before Sumi could even lean forward to try. Sumi was transfixed as she tried to comprehend what just happened. After a few minutes the truth finally sunk its way in. She had lost and to who, not the cute lead singer of the Teenage Wolves but a little boy who just barely measured a foot or two more than the table.

Iori walked away satisfied with his accomplishment, now all he had to do was make it to the final round. "You little brat how dare you walk away." Iori stopped in his tracks at the piercing voice. He turned around to face an enraged Sumi whose eyes resembled those of piercing red flames burning rapidly with each second that past. Sumi walked forward each step could be heard in the silent air, everyone had became silent at the sound of Sumi's voice. "You brat you think you won just because you caught a silly ping pong ball in your mouth. Well let me tell you this you insignificant little bug you…"

SLAP!

Sumi couldn't even utter another disgusting word out of her horrid mouth, because at that exact moment a hand had made contact with Sumi's cheek. The air was even quieter than before as the slap vibrated through the silent air. No one even dared to breath, it seemed like time had stopped with one quick motion. Everyone was stunned including myself. I don't know what even came over me as I stared at my hand.

"Why… you…," my head raised as Sumi seemed to try to find the right words to describe what had happened. I stared intently at her almost as if expecting her to jump on me any second now like a cat pouncing on its prey. "Why you arrogant little b…" but Sumi never got to finish her sentence as Risuki suddenly as if on instinct blew on her whistle to drown out any words Sumi was now trying to say. All hands covered their ears at the shrill whistle.

"All campers back to their cabins now, this is a direct order. There will be no further activities throughout the rest of the day. This game has been postponed and possibly canceled until further notice." But not one foot moved anywhere. "I said NOW, do I make myself clear?" Risuki screamed.

"Yes Ma'am!" Then every camper started rushing back to their cabin, you could hear the excited whispering among friends about what just happened.

As I started to follow Hikari and Miyako back to our cabins Risuki stopped me. "Not you two. Miss. Takenouchi, Miss. Akikawa, may I have a word with you over here?" Risuki asked both me and Sumi with a tone filled with more of a demand than a request. She led both of us to a clearing not too far from where we played the game, but you could hear rushing water close by. Neither me nor Sumi would look at each other or Risuki.

"I expected much better behavior from two teenagers. Especially you Miss. Akikawa, it isn't your first time being at this camp." Risuki must have seen my lips curving upward a little because she quickly turned to face me. "And you Miss. Takenouchi I know this may be your first time attending this camp but that is no way to make a first impression on your fellow campers or counselors. Never in the history of my teaching in this camp has such nonsense occurred. Now I'll let both of you off with a warning since it is only the first week. But there better be no roughhousing at the introductory campfire tonight, do I make myself clear?"

"Ma'am, yes ma'am" both me and Sumi stated standing up straighter.

"Good, and I hope I never have to talk to you two about this again, now be on your way, there's only a few hours before dinner and I know how in the first week you get to know and meet other people."

Sumi and I both stood there as Risuki walked away, then I turned and started walking toward my cabin as well. Then the voice I hated so much dared to utter a word. I would have thought that she wouldn't talk to me for the next few weeks after that incident and to be honest it would make me the happiest person in the world. "You think that's it then don't you Takenouchi. Well no counselor is going to save you now. I won't be defeated that easily."

I continued walking trying to ignore her ridiculous comments, but Sumi began to follow me to my cabin continuing to talk to me as if I cared. "Well you know what Takenouchi I'll beat you in the end especially when Yamato finally falls in love with me, than we'll see who is laughing then." That did it. That last comment hit a nerve and I spun around. I could just see the top of the cabins up ahead but immediately stopped at what she said. She had gone far enough. It was one thing to try and ridicule me but including Yamato into her trash talk was too much.

Sumi glared at me with her icy blue eyes, if she were a digimon I'm sure her eyes would have been shooting daggers at me. "Oh so cat got your tongue."

"Shut up will you! All you've been doing since we walked back is talk, can't you do anything else like be quiet for example. If you think that Yamato will fall for a brat like you then I think that oversized head of yours has been hit one too many times because Yama's my best friend and I know for a fact that he would never fall in love with you."

Normal Point of View

Sumi gritted her teeth and her legs froze at the spot. But as Sora turned around to walk toward her cabin once again Sumi began to grin as an evil idea began to fill her head. "Well you know what Takenouchi, let's just see who will be laughing last, because I'm sure it'll be me." And with that she jumped on Sora with all her might.

The sudden weight added to Sora's back caused her to fall down and tumble onto the ground. Both girls lay there in the dusty ground. Sora frantically trying to push the heavy figure off of her, but although Sora was very athletic, somehow she couldn't find the strength to pull off the raging Sumi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Thanks for all the reviews and I'm sorry it took awhile to get this chapter up but I hope you enjoyed it. (dark shadow sneaks up behind Watase Jr.) Well while you review lets see if I can help the digidestined talk again.

Digidestined- (Waving enthusiastically and in a panic trying to warn Watase Jr.)

Watase Jr.- What are you guys pointing at? (Turns and sees dark figure, starts running and slams into the wall becoming unconscious as dark figure chuckles and drags her away.)

Digidestined all thinking- Oh not again. (sarcastic tone) Keep reading and review while we try to find our voices and free Watase Jr. _again_.

**REVIEW COMMENTS**:

**Frodo007:** Ahh my number one supporter. You never cease to amaze me with your reviews, this time you were my first reviewer. I'll be sure to wait for your review besides I don't go on the site a lot anymore so I'm slow on updating, hope you wait for my chapters. Hope this was a good chapter since it took so long for me to update. Thanks for telling me what Kudos mean so Kudos to you too.

**TUF STUF II-Henrika foreva-...**Thanks for the compliment I was really aiming to add some humor back into this story but many people describe Tai's hair as bushy I just used it to poke Sora In the face.

**SalanTrong**Hey robasia1 thanks for reviewing I sort of lost track of time and updating with all the problems I've been having lately but now I'm back hopefully with a chapter that was worth the wait. Oh I didn't mention who Kari got paired up with but you'll find out later.

**Cold sun 89:** There won't be much sorato interaction in this chapter as well but I can promise that there'll be plenty in the next few chapters. Glad you enjoyed it thanks for giving the story a chance.

**VeLvEt RoSe:** Yea Sumi is the worst but that means I did a good job making everybody hate her and her character is going to keep the story going just read and you'll see what I mean.

**theladyknight:** it's ok I understand I've kind of been away as well so I also need to catch up on a few things like updating my story. I agree at the age of 13 love is a little strong so the relationship between TK and Kari might not be love yet but they're mature enough to know that there is something special in their relationship. Thanks for the comment on Ken's role I was aiming for something like that. The game was definitely a unique twist to the chapter.

**Miraclemonkeyneedsmorechapt... :** Davis didn't show up in the 3rd or 4th chapter but don't worry he'll be back. I think that the digimon characters represent us all in a real way because the digidestined are human and are facing problems in life like we all are, even though they might be different problems.

**Thanks to:** Winter's Light, Broken Starlight, Journeymoonfly, Koji-4ever, Princess of The Nile, JyouraKoumi, bin, dsl, Kari, BLOODY ROSE, Miss-Casablanca, MellyRox, anonymous and anonymous #2 for being supportive of the story and complimenting on the 3rd chapter, I really spent awhile on it trying to make it funny yet suspenseful, yet dramatic, yet a little of everything you can say. Glad it was a success, please continue reading.

(Anonymous #2: I tried to shorten this chapter to a more enjoyable amount.)

(Miss-Casablanca: You were my last reviewer and reminded me to continue updating, thanks and I'll hope you'll continue reading my story.)

(MellyRox: It'll most likely be a Sorato and Takari like you said.)

(JyouraKoumi: Thanks I guess we really do think alike.)

(Koji-4ever: There's a list of the digidestined that won and lost in the beginning of the chapter.)


End file.
